También me haces volar
by Takari95
Summary: Estoy celoso porque cualquiera de esos chicos… podría abrazarte y besarte sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Y yo… no puedo darte eso… / Para mí, tú me das mucho más que eso… [Advertencia: Lemmon muy suave]


**-También me haces volar-**

─¡Yuki! – llamó una chica que iba a la misma clase desde el piso de arriba. Yuki, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las mesas almorzando con Tohru en el patio, alzó la cabeza sobre saltado – ¡Hay pelea! ¡Es Kyo! –Tohru se levantó con una rapidez asombrosa mientras cruzaba una mirada con el chico. Los ojos violáceos de Yuki reflejaron preocupación. Los dos subieron rápidamente hasta el pasillo desde el que había llamado su compañera de clase. Mucha gente estaba apelotonada en el propio pasillo mientras que otros observaban la escena desde el interior de las clases. Yuki se esforzó por abrir un camino para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo. No obstante, Tohru fue más rápida escabulléndose entre el gentío. Consiguieron abrirse paso y vieron como Kyo y otro chico se empujaban e intercambiaban algún que otro puñetazo. Tohru se fijó momentáneamente en el otro muchacho, era Ken, que iba con ella a química y con el que había trabado amistad. No obstante, dejó de pensar y se interpuso entre los contrincantes justo cuando Ken había cogido a Kyo por el cuello y le estaba dando golpes en la cara. Tohru hizo que Ken se separara de él y se volvió de manera casi automática hacia el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

Kyo se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Tohru se había metido entre él y Ken, aún a riesgo de salir golpeada. Cuando se giró hacia él no sabría decir si la vio molesta o enfadada o… Ella tenía los ojos cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar.

─¿Por qué haces esto? – Kyo desvió la mirada. Tohru bufó, estaba harta de que se metiera en peleas sin sentido desde hacía unos meses – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

─No es asunto tuyo – dijo Kyo con dureza. Yuki puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tohru y le propinó a Kyo un puñetazo mucho más fuerte que los que le hubiera podido asestar Ken. El impacto lo pilló desprevenido y lo tiró al suelo.

─Aún estoy esperando el día en que dejes de hacerla sufrir – murmuró muy bajito aunque Kyo pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Cuando se levantó Tohru había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Yuki, casi sin apenas rozarlo. Kyo los miró un momento pero no dijo nada antes de empezar a apartar a la gente a empujones, abrir una ventana, saltar por ella y salir corriendo del instituto.

─¿Qué es lo que pasa, Yuki? – preguntó Tohru, con la voz ahogada.

─Si no lo sabes tú, creo que no lo sabrá nadie – Tohru entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo para contener las lágrimas, preguntándose si no hubiese sido más fácil enamorarse de Yuki.

Kyo ya no volvió a aparecer en todo el día en el colegio. Y, cuando llegaron a casa, tampoco lo encontraron allí. Yuki frunció el ceño cuando Shigure les preguntó por Kyo y Tohru se sumió en un silencio melancólico. Una vez se hubo quitado el uniforme, Tohru se sentó junto a Shigure mirando hacia al jardín. El hombre iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta de que la muchacha tenía los ojos cargados de tristeza y maldijo interiormente a Kyo porque intuyó que él era el causante de ello aunque no fuera su intención. Lo que sí hizo fue ofrecerle un té, la chica lo sostuvo entre las manos, dio apenas un sorbo y dejó que se enfriara dentro del vaso que sostenía con cuidado entre sus dedos mientras veía como gruesos nubarrones tapaban el sol que había brillado durante todo el día.

Fue Yuki la que la avisó de que la cena estaba preparada pero ella declinó la invitación con una pequeña sonrisa.

─¿Todavía no ha vuelto? – preguntó Tohru con voz queda.

─No, creo que no ha vuelto aún. Tohru… Estoy preocupado por ti – susurró el chico. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla y Tohru dejó que la acariciara.

─Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si me hubiera enamorado de ti, Yuki – admitió ella – A veces, desearía corresponderte pero…

─Lo quieres demasiado, ¿verdad? – ella se mordió el labio inferior cuando le tembló levemente.

─Sí…

Yuki esbozó una sonrisa y la besó en la frente.

─No te preocupes, no creo que tarde en volver, ha empezado a llover. A los gatos no les gusta el agua – ella asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al piso superior, se dirigió a su habitación. No obstante, cuando sus manos rozaron el pomo de la puerta, cambió de idea y arrastró sus pies descalzos hasta la última habitación del pasillo. Respiró hondo antes de decidirse, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró. La habitación de Kyo estaba sumida en la penumbra, Tohru caminó con cuidado hacia la ventana dejando atrás la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Tocó el cristal salpicado por múltiples gotas de lluvia con los dedos y se vio reflejada en él. Sus ojos apenados parecían más grandes de lo normal. Dudó un momento pero al final abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza. Las primeras gotas impactaron contra su rostro, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Kyo, sentado un poco más lejos.<p>

─Kyo… – Kyo estaba sentado sobre el tejado, se abrazaba las rodillas con los brazos y tenía la cabeza apoyada en ellas. La tenía hasta que escuchó la voz de Tohru llamándolo con suavidad. Pequeñas gotas de agua se desprendieron de su cabello anaranjado cuando movió la cabeza para mirar a la chica – Kyo…

─Ve a descansar, ya te he fastidiado suficiente por hoy – murmuró volviendo la cabeza para mirar al frente, dejando que las gotas de lluvia siguieran cayendo sobre su rostro.

─Tú no podrías fastidiarme ni aunque quisieras – sin que él se diese ni cuenta, ella se las apañó para salir por la ventana. En cuanto apoyó la rodilla sobre el tejado, sus vaqueros se empaparon y la fina camiseta que llevaba empezó a pegarse a ella como una segunda piel. Avanzó poco a poco hasta situarse detrás de Kyo, se acuclilló a su espalda y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, apoyando la mejilla contra la de él. El chico se relajó visiblemente ante el cálido abrazo de Tohru.

─Aún sigo sin entender por qué ya no me transformo cuando me abrazas – dijo él en voz baja sintiendo los labios de ella muy cerca de su mejilla, cuando ella habló su cálido aliento lo acarició.

─Yo tampoco lo sé – Y era cierto puesto que desde que se habían declarado sus sentimientos unos meses atrás, cada vez que se abrazaban, Kyo podía mantener su forma humana, algo que siempre había anhelado.

─Ve dentro, estás empapándote – susurró él intentando apartarla de sí con suavidad.

─No pienso bajar de este tejado a no ser que tú bajes conmigo – replicó ella suavemente pero con firmeza. Kyo gruñó por lo bajo y tras unos segundos de deliberación se levantó y la ayudó a volver a entrar en la habitación por la ventana. Tohru pisó el tatami de la habitación con cuidado seguida de Kyo que entró con ese sigilo y esa agilidad tan característicos. La chica alzó sus ojos castaños hacia él pero Kyo no la estaba mirando, tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella sostuvo su rostro entre las manos con mucho cuidado, no quería hacerle daño allí donde la pelea de esa mañana había dejado moratones.

Cerró los ojos, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de él, tan solo unos instantes. Cuando se separó, Kyo tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

─¿Por qué has hecho eso? – murmuró.

─Porque te quiero – Kyo sacudió la cabeza y pequeñas gotas cayeron de sus cabellos anaranjados. Su relación con Tohru era complicada, intentaba contenerse estando cerca de Yuki, estando cerca de cualquier familiar, intentaba contenerse cuando estaba delante de la gente por si algún día se transformaba… Y, encima, esas últimas semanas estaba experimentando algo que no había experimentado en su vida: celos. Veía a los chicos que se acercaban a Tohru, hablaban con ella, la abrazaban cuando gracias a su ayuda todo había salido bien. Y él… solo la hacía llorar…

La abrazó con tanta fuerza como lo hizo el día en el que se convirtió en un monstruo frente a ella. Enredó los dedos de una mano en su cabello castaño, colocando dicha mano en la nuca de ella. La otra mano la llevó a su cintura. Recorrió con los labios la mejilla de ella, se separó levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

─Tohru…

Unos nudillos llamando a la puerta rompieron el momento y Tohru se separó de él con cierta resignación mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrir. No obstante, cuando estaba a medio camino, se volvió hacia Kyo, volvió junto a él, le tomó la mano y buscó sus labios. Kyo tardó un poco en responder pero volvió a dejar caer la mano en su cintura.

─¿No vas a…? – hubiese terminado la pregunta si ella se lo hubiese permitido porque se apoyó contra él y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa negra del uniforme.

─Shh… Ahora solo quiero estar contigo – murmuró ella con sus ojos irradiando calidez. Kyo no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con ternura. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras la chica seguía desabrochando los botones. Cuando llegó al final y abrió la camisa, Tohru la empujó hacia atrás sobre los hombros de Kyo y se la quitó pasando sus manos por los brazos de él, poco a poco. Cuando llegó a sus manos, las cambió de lugar y acarició suavemente su pecho para dejarlas apoyadas allí, hizo un poco de presión y lo hizo caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama. Él se recostó con cuidado y ella lo siguió, echándose sobre él. Tohru colocó la mano bajo la cabeza de él, acarició su suave cabello anaranjado y volvió a besarlo en los labios con la misma candidez con la que él lo había hecho antes sintiendo las manos de Kyo acariciando la piel de la cintura por debajo de la camiseta.

─Y, ¿qué he hecho para que me merezca todos estos cuidados? – susurró él mirándola a los ojos. Tohru sonrió con ternura, si al final tendría que explicarle al chico al que quería porque lo besaba y lo abrazaba. Le colocó en la mejilla la mano que le quedaba libre para acariciarlo.

─Sé lo difícil que está resultando para ti todo esto, yo… quiero decir… está Yuki, tu familia y el hecho de que cualquier día podrías transformarte si te abrazo en público… Y no es justo para ti que yo no intente hacértelo todo más llevadero… Tengo la sensación de que te estás metiendo en peleas por mi culpa…

─Lo siento… Tohru, yo… – dudó un segundo e intentó girar la cabeza hacia otro lado pero ella no se lo permitió – Todo lo que has dicho es verdad… Nunca… Nunca me había sentido celoso y no sé cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones – Tohru entreabrió los labios.

─¿Por qué estás celoso? – cada palabra rozó los labios de Kyo.

─Estoy celoso porque cualquiera de esos chicos… podría abrazarte y besarte sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Y yo… no puedo darte eso…

─Para mí, tú me das mucho más que eso… – ella sonrió enternecida por la mirada que Kyo le dirigió en cuanto ella hubo pronunciado aquella frase. Alzó la cabeza buscando sus labios casi con desesperación, la abrazó, presionándola contra él. Una vez más, se escucharon unos nudillos tocando a la puerta. Kyo echó una mirada a la puerta pero Tohru lo volvió a besar sin intención de dejarlo escapar. La muchacha se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y Kyo se incorporó, rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos y alzó el rostro buscando sus labios. Sin embargo, Tohru llevó las manos y empezó a alzarse la camiseta, poco a poco. Kyo fue recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con la mirada a medida que la desaparición de la camiseta dejaba piel al descubierto. Ella se la sacó finalmente por la cabeza, quedando en sujetador frente a él, el sujetador azul oscuro destacaba contra la piel clara de su pecho – ¿Todavía te interesa quién este al otro lado de la puerta?

Tohru lo empujó de nuevo hacia atrás y se inclinó sobre él, una cortina de cabello castaño cayó alrededor de sus rostros.

─Tohru… Yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer…

─¿Crees que estoy haciendo algo que no quiero hacer? – acarició el pelo de él y le apartó varios mechones que caían sobre sus grandes ojos rojizos.

─Te quiero – susurró antes de unir nuevamente los labios con los de ella. La tomó con la cintura, dio la vuelta en la cama y dejó a la chica bajo él, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar todo su pecho sobre ella. Kyo la besó repetidas veces en el cuello, la piel de ella estaba húmeda de lluvia, al igual que la suya. Tohru le acarició la espalda de arriba abajo, con las puntas de los dedos, arrancando algún que otro gruñido de su garganta. Ella buscó sus labios y lo besó con intensidad, sintiéndose reconfortada por el calor de los brazos de él porque estaba cansada de contenerse y no poder dar una salida a tan hermoso sentimiento. Kyo buscó el cierre del sujetador y ella lo ayudó a deshacerse de él, la caricia que él le proporcionó la hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar suavemente. Tohru esbozó una sonrisa tierna que desarmó completamente a Kyo y dejó que ella le quitara el resto del uniforme. La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo. Lo que había dicho antes, aquello de que Kyo le daba mucho más que lo que le podían dar los demás era cierto. Dudaba que nadie pudiese llegar a hacerle sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, esa sensación tan cálida en el pecho, las mariposas en el estómago, su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el de él.

El muchacho la acarició con suavidad y, poco a poco, fue quitándole la ropa para dejarla desnuda también. En ese momento, lejos de sentirse avergonzada, Tohru sintió como si por fin hubiese encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kyo y permaneció quieta unos instantes, escuchando el inquieto latir del corazón del chico, que latía casi con más fuerza que el de ella si cabía. Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró con los ojos rebosando amor. Ella tiró de él para colocarse debajo.

─No quiero que vuelvas a sentir celos nunca más – dijo ella en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

─Siento haberte hecho llorar – musitó él besándola en la frente.

─También me haces reír – dijo ella con sencillez. Él esbozó una sonrisa y colocó entre las piernas de ella – También me haces soñar… – susurró ella en su oído mientras él se introducía lentamente en ella. Varios mechones cayeron sobre los ojos de Kyo, ahogó un gruñido que se unió al gemido de ella. Tohru movió las caderas buscando acercarlo más a ella y Kyo empezó a moverse más despacio primero y con más fuerza después. Sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar al cabo de un rato y se perdieron el uno en el otro.

─Te quiero – murmuró Kyo cuando dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella antes de dejar caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Tohru. Ella ladeó la cabeza y buscó los labios de él, lo besó con ternura, refugiándose en sus brazos. "También me haces volar", pensó para sí misma acomodándose junto a él, bajo las sábanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic llevaba en mi ordenador a saber cuanto tiempo y tras revisarlo un poco me he decidido a subirlo. Espero que os guste :)<strong>

**Takari95**


End file.
